Polysilicon layers are frequently used in forming the emitter of semiconductor devices such as bipolar transistors, the gate electrode of field effect transistors (FETs) and the resistive element in thin film and damascened resistors.
In the case of bipolar transistors and particularly SiGe bipolar transistors having low emitter resistance, high germanium base concentration and narrow base width are highly desirable in high performance devices. However, these conditions can result in extremely high current gain (b). Conventionally, emitter resistance has been lowered and base current increased (resulting in lower b) by reducing the thickness of the emitter/base interface oxide. However, there is a limit to how thin the interface oxide can become and still effectively prevent epitaxial realignment.
In the case of FET and resistor devices, as polysilicon gate electrode (polysilicon lines for resistors) width and height are reduced, depletion of dopant in the gate electrode due to channeling during ion implantation as well as dopant diffusion effects with reductions in activation anneal times and temperatures, results in non-uniform doping of the polysilicon gate (or line).
A method other than reducing the thickness of the emitter/base interface oxide thickness to control emitter resistance and base current in bipolar transistors and to overcome depletion of dopant in the gate electrode in FETs and to improve control of thin film and damascened resistors is required if the trend to smaller feature size and improved device performance is to continue.